The present invention relates generally to automotive vehicles, and more particularly to a tire deflation device for reducing wheel intrusion into vehicular body structures.
High-speed frontal offset impacts experienced by automotive vehicles are known to force front wheels inward so as to cause intrusions into vehicular body structures.
The intrusions typically damage the vehicle rockers, the toe pans, and various other vehicular components. The intrusions may also lead to the entrapment of the driver and other occupants within the vehicle. Additionally, the front seat passengers may suffer injuries in these types of collisions including extensive bone fractures within the legs and the pelvis.
One proposed solution for addressing this concern employs a deflecting wedge. Typically, the deflecting wedge is fixedly attached to a wall of a wheel arch adjacent to a passenger cabin. In the event of a collision where the wheel is forced towards the passenger cabin, the deflecting member may engage the wheel so as to direct the movement thereof laterally outward from the vehicle and away from the passenger cabin.
The outward deflection of the wheel may require the deformation of various mechanisms attached to the wheel. These mechanisms may include the axle, the suspension, and a variety of other vehicular components. Unfortunately, the stiffness of these mechanisms may oppose the outward deflection of the wheel. Consequently, the wheel may impart a substantial amount of force on the deflecting wedge before the mechanisms deform and allow deflection of the wheel. Thus, significant force may still be transferred to the passenger cabin through the deflecting wedge before deflection actually occurs. Such a result is clearly undesirable.
Further, attaching the deflecting wedge to a wall within the front impact region of the vehicle may decrease or even negate the effectiveness of the wedge if the wall is deformed before the tire contacts the wedge. For example, a high-speed impact may sufficiently deform the wall so as to position the deflecting wedge beyond the path of an intruding wheel. Moreover, the wall may be deformed such that a surface of the deflecting member is positioned perpendicular to the path of the intruding wheel. In this regard, the deflecting member itself may be forced towards the passenger cabin. Of course, the deflecting member may be disposed in a variety of other positions where its effectiveness is significantly decreased.
Another proposed solution discloses a destruction member fixedly attached to a portion of the passenger cabin behind a tire. The destruction member may be a spike, a cutting edge, a punch, or various other mechanisms used for puncturing a tire. A puncturable cover or a wheel arch guard typically conceals the destruction member.
Unfortunately, attaching the destruction member only to the portion of the passenger cabin behind the wheel may fail to provide a secure attachment for the destruction member. A limited portion of the passenger cabin is available for the destruction member to be mounted thereto. Inadequate support may cause the destruction member to become dislodged from the vehicle during a collision before puncture of the tire may occur.
Moreover, similar to the deflecting wedge, the attachment of the destruction member within the front impact region may decrease or even negate the effectiveness of the destruction member if the passenger cabin is sufficiently deformed before contact is made between the tire and the destruction member. For example, slight deformation of the passenger cabin may orient the destruction member away from the tire so as to prevent the destruction member from puncturing the tire. Alternatively, the passenger cabin may be sufficiently deformed so as to position the destruction member entirely beyond the path of the intruding wheel.
Furthermore, the destruction members may add complexity to the assembly of vehicles and consequently prevent practical aftermarket integration therein. The least unstable attachment of the destruction members within the front impact region may require fusion welding of each destruction member thereto. Thereafter, a puncturable cover is coupled to the vehicle for concealing the destruction member. These extensive manufacturing requirements are clearly unfavorable and relatively expensive.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a tire deflation device that can be properly secured to an automotive vehicle so as to efficiently mitigate wheel intrusion and allow for simple aftermarket integration within the vehicle.